User blog:PurifyTheFlesh/"What kind of Hunter would you want to be.?"
"Been taking nen quizzes and my personality always falls to the Emitter or Specialist class. I want my specialist ability to be OP so I haven't really decided yet unto what rare ability I would use. For my Emitter abilities, I call them C3'''s: Care, Core, Cure. They are abilities derived from my knowledge on human anatomy, physiology, and pathophysiology. '''Care allows me to emit glitter-like aura around my body, from all pores and orifice. Like En filled with fireflies. The aura acts as a pheromone to impact the behavior of the receiving individual. There are different types of pheromones. The limitations that I impose on it are: (1) it is an emission ability BUT it is more effective during close ranged combat or direct contact, with the highest success rate when inhaled, (2) can only be used against nen-users, and (3) if i bend the second rule, I will be in a self-imposed state of zetsu for 7 days. Core is my melee ability. A straight nen-imbued punch or kick with the emiting ability that only works when (1) I hit a parallel surface of a vital organ (those vital organs covered with bones and thick slabs of subcutaneous have immunity i.e. heart, brain, lungs), and (2) That surface should be nen enveloped by Ren or Ken, thus I can only apply this to nen-users. At the point of maximum impact with Ko or Ryu, the punch turns to a comet, launching the victim with nen force. The tail of the comet glitters as well, for aesthetic purposes. Cure is the most delicate of my abilities. I conjure syringes with different enhanced enzymes and hormones inside that can be of use for pain relief, adrenaline rush, systemic vasoconstriction during blood loss, stimulation of nerve endings, decrease in immune response, etcetera. The transfusion of the substances to hosts is where my emission ability kicks in. It does not mean that this ability can completely heal the injured or cure the sick. Infact, it can be used as a weapon, a double-edged sword. It basically alters body functions and reactions to stimuli, such that, I can either help or hurt my target depending on the substance I use. The name Cure is just a camouflage for the details, complexity and flexibility of the ability. Conditions, Limitations & Vows are top secret since it is my most unique and probably my most hidden ability. This is very crucial and beneficial to every Hunter and nen-user alike. With these in mind, my abilities would be of great use if I become a Virus Hunter or a Youth & Beauty Hunter, discovering and cultivating nature's wonders especially on human physiology & pathology. I always am inclined to being a Battle-Support type of person, working on the sidelines but hitting hard in dire need. A single star or double stars wouldn't hurt too since a true Hunter should have extreme determination and resolve anyway, so might as well be excellent, efficient, and fruitful in the profession. I would also pursue being a Nen Master, teaching new and deserving proHunters with nen and how to use them not only for ego boost but to help the world as a whole. I hope there's really a Hunter Association. Please share your 'Hunter-type goal' and your 'nen abilities' that may or may not be related to your field of choice." Category:Blog posts